


【项顾】老师对不起

by 0437



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0437/pseuds/0437
Summary: 大学生🐟x高中生🐘/情人节小甜饼/搞搞年下/会沿用一些剧中设定谁不爱搞看起来就很好欺负的家庭小老师呢
Relationships: 项豪廷/于希顾
Kudos: 26





	【项顾】老师对不起

1  
项豪廷坐在桌前，一言不发地看着正在往外掏书的于希顾。  
十分钟前，项庆昌刚把他劈头盖脸骂了一通，还没收了他的游戏机，只因为他沉迷打怪没听见门铃，于希顾在门口晾了大半晌，给项庆昌打过电话后对方匆匆赶回才得以进门。  
“哎，敲不开门不会回去啊？”  
于希顾没搭腔，只是把课本和笔记都准备好。  
“我还以为你不会来了。”项豪廷挪到于希顾身边坐下，于希顾稍稍地倾斜了一点身子，好让自己不那么完全受制于项豪廷。  
然而他的动作被发现，人下一秒就被项豪廷箍在怀里。于希顾受惊想要躲避，力的反作用却使他被抱得更紧。项豪廷气血旺盛，体温隔着衣服传给于希顾，蒸得他脸颊发烫。  
项豪廷目光毫不克制，嘴里也不带把门儿：“你到底是舍不得补课费，还是舍不得我啊？”  
“项豪廷你放尊重一点！”  
“我要是不尊重你，早就像上次一样亲你了，于、老、师。”项豪廷故意贴着于希顾说话，非要看他耳朵冒红尖。  
于希顾卯足了劲儿把项豪廷推开，又羞又气，翻书都带了些力道。他努力平复心情，内心反复安慰自己不跟小孩儿计较，心跳却怎么都安稳不下来。  
突然，一盒扎着蝴蝶结的巧克力被递到于希顾面前：“喏，送你的。”  
项豪廷收起了刚才的嬉皮笑脸，看向于希顾的眼神有着少年人独有的忐忑和真诚，见于希顾不接，他短暂地难过了一秒，然后把巧克力撂在了桌上：“是…是班上女生给的啦，我不爱吃甜食，送你一盒咯，就当结课礼物。”  
接下来的上课时间，项豪廷异常乖巧，于希顾也乐得轻松。两小时很快过去，项豪廷倚着门框看于希顾给他划剩下的重点，带着期待问：“小于老师，我们还能再见面吗？”  
于希顾没回答，只是尽着最后一点家教的责任：“开学后按我给你做的计划继续学，你很聪明，要是努力的话，考上前十的大学没问题的。”  
“那我能去台大找你吗？”  
“不行！”于希顾回答得很快，项豪廷有些丧气，不过转念一想，腿长在他身上，他想去的话也没人拦得住，又忍不住雀跃起来。  
于希顾看项豪廷的脸一会儿耷拉一会儿精神，不知道他在想什么，也不打算知道，收拾好东西准备离开。  
“哎等一下！”项豪廷扯过他的包，把他留在桌上的巧克力硬塞了进去：“这个拿走，情人节快乐。”  
于希顾沉默了一会儿，对项豪廷说：“再见。”

2  
从项豪廷家出来，于希顾接着赶往酒吧，志刚哥帮他找了一个新兼职，虽然环境他有点不太适应，但是看在卢志刚的面子上，老板很照顾他，更重要的是这份工作可以很快帮他赚够一年的学费，于希顾没理由跟钱过不去。  
酒吧节日里要比往常热闹不少，于希顾多忙了一会儿，回到家时已经十点多。他有些疲惫地靠在床上，想起来什么似地，翻出了项豪廷塞给他的巧克力。  
丝带缠得乱七八糟，蝴蝶结也歪歪扭扭，给喜欢的男生送礼物的女生怎么会这么不精致，更何况小卡片上面的“我喜欢你”是于希顾再熟悉不过的笔迹。  
想起项豪廷，于希顾轻叹了口气。本来只是想做家教补贴生活费，没想到给自己招惹了桃花，这朵桃花还巨大无比，死皮赖脸。上星期项豪廷竟然趁他不注意亲了他一口，还把他压在床上，高调又霸道地宣布“我要做你男朋友”。  
那一天于希顾课都没上完就夺门而出，他几乎一路跑回家，脸被冷风刮得生疼，心动的感觉却甩不掉，更要命的是，项豪廷亲吻他的时候，他竟然不自觉地回吻，唇上的触感仍然清晰。  
高中生心性不定，喜欢上他也许只是一时兴起，项豪廷身边多的是和他一样青春阳光的男男女女，还好补课结束了，时间一长，他就会把自己给忘了的。于希顾往嘴里填了一颗巧克力，想用甜味弥补心中的一丝失落。  
门外突然传来敲门声，于希顾纳闷地瞄向猫眼，被来人惊到：“项豪廷？这么晚了你怎么……你怎么知道我家？”  
项豪廷面无表情地把门从身后关上，一步步逼近于希顾。于希顾的单人房空间狭小，只退了几步便到头，项豪廷两只胳膊撑在他两边，于希顾彻底无路可退。  
项豪廷眼眶发红，微微喘着气，像头即将被激怒的小公牛，他问于希顾：“既然你喜欢男人，为什么我不行？”  
看似不着边际的一句话，于希顾瞬间明白：“你跟踪我？”  
项豪廷没有否认，他也向来敢作敢当。他靠近于希顾，嘴唇似有若无地蹭过他的脖颈和脸庞，他想起在酒吧里看到的两个贴在一起亲得不分你我的男人，又闻到于希顾身上淡淡的烟草味，想象力和嫉妒心如同脱缰的野马，把他的理智践踏得一干二净。尊重和分寸被项豪廷抛在脑后，他扳过于希顾的脸不知轻重地吻了下去，舌尖刚尝到一点巧克力的味道，清脆的耳光声同时响起，项豪廷猛然清醒，松开了于希顾。  
于希顾的眼泪在打转儿，睫毛一忽闪就落下来一滴，项豪廷慌了神，手忙脚乱地想给他擦眼泪，却被一巴掌扇开。  
“小于老师……对不起……”项豪廷紧张地道歉，全然没有方才的混账模样，可他还是忍不住想知道于希顾到底去那种酒吧干什么：“但是……”  
“请你离开我家。”于希顾努力稳住自己颤抖的声音，背对着项豪廷下了逐客令。  
听见关门声，于希顾脱力地坐在地上，把头埋进臂弯，巧克力的甜还没化尽，先咽了一肚子的委屈。

3  
原本的生活像首流畅舒缓的钢琴曲，不小心“咣当”一声被项豪廷砸错了几个音，砸得于希顾好几天缓不过神。他以学习太忙为借口辞掉了酒吧的兼职，却还是惦记着项豪廷对他的误会还有自己给他的那一耳光，心里难受得很，连教授喊他名字都没反应。  
“于希顾，是不是这几天帮老师的忙太累了？”  
虽然于希顾连连否认，但教授凭着爱惜，硬是把他从实验室赶了出去让他回家好好休息。  
刚从教学楼走出来，于希顾突然定在原地。项豪廷穿着校服背着书包站在楼前，一脸紧张，看见于希顾，立马上前，快到身边时又敛了步子，生怕他逃跑似的。  
项豪廷把手中的成绩单当宝贝一样呈给于希顾，语气有点小骄傲：“小于老师，我有听你的话乖乖学习，段考考了全年级第二名哦。”  
于希顾扫了一眼，有些不自然地说：“我已经不是你的家教了，不用喊我老师。”  
项豪廷突然把成绩单塞进他手里，退后几步，冲他九十度鞠躬：“小于老师，对不起！”  
教学楼前人来人往，纷纷被这两人吸引了目光，于希顾赶紧把他拉起来走远。  
“你还在生我的气吗？”项豪廷观察着于希顾的脸色，小心翼翼地去勾他的手指头：“那天是我不好，我不该……”  
“项豪廷，我只是去酒吧打工，”于希顾突然抬起头直视着面前比他高出一头的男生：“而且我现在已经不去了。”开口解释的瞬间，于希顾忍了很久的情绪就全涌了上来，有生气，有委屈，还有不安，这使他突然意识到自己其实很在乎项豪廷的看法，而如果不是因为喜欢，又怎么会在意呢？  
项豪廷眨了眨眼，来之前的忐忑全都化成了嘴角的笑意，他大胆了些，直接握住了于希顾的手：“其实你不用跟我解释，我知道是我误会了，我只不过是太喜欢你了才会想要亲你……唔！”光天化日朗朗乾坤，眼见项豪廷又要说些混话，于希顾立刻伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
于希顾面儿薄可项豪廷脸皮厚，他索性把于希顾两只手都拉住攥在自己手心，深吸一口气，一本正经地说：“于希顾。”  
被叫到大名的人心中一动，预感有什么即将发生，果然——  
“我是真的真的很喜欢你，我知道你不相信，觉得我只是在捉弄你，但我发誓我说过的每一句喜欢你都是真心的。遇到你之后我才体会到心动的感觉，也懂得努力向着一个目标前进是件多么美好的事，所以，可以请你继续当我的小于老师吗？”  
于希顾听得心跳砰砰，惊喜大于纠结，脑袋像炸开了烟花。等等，为什么不是当男朋友？  
项豪廷接着说：“我会好好学习，考上台大，成为你的学弟，到时候，再请你和我交往！”  
于希顾定定地看着项豪廷，想从他脸上寻到一些开玩笑的破绽，可看来看去，反而是项豪廷热情又充满爱意的眼神把他盯得脸颊发烫。  
于希顾低下头，小声说：“想考台大的话，够呛哦。”  
项豪廷坚定地点头：“我知道，所以我会努力！”  
“以台大为目标的话，补课费会比以前贵。”  
项豪廷像不敢相信自己的耳朵似的：“这么说，你答应了？”  
于希顾把手抽出来，眼神闪躲，转身走人：“我要回去学习了。”  
项豪廷见他害羞的模样，知道自己告白成功，恨不得一蹦三尺高：“你答应了！Yes！”而等他自我庆祝完，未来男朋友早就走到了五米开外。  
“小于老师！等等我嘛！”  
项豪廷追过去，揽住了他的太阳。

-完-

小彩蛋  
项豪廷翻箱倒柜找出自己高中的校服套在身上，在浴室对镜搔首弄姿了半天，然后以一个自以为很帅的姿势倚在了卧室门框。  
正窝在床头看书的于希顾抬了一下眼，笑出了声：“项豪廷，你二十七岁了不是十七岁了好吗，在干吗啊。”  
“哎，小于老师，是你说的我永远是你的小朋友啊。”项豪廷扑到床上抱住于希顾，顺便把他手里的书抽走扔到一旁：“别看书了，陪我，教我，陪我……”项豪廷的手不自觉地伸进于希顾的睡衣里，于希顾一把按住：“教你什么？”  
项豪廷嘿嘿一笑：“生物知识。”

于希顾红着脸捞过被子想躲起来，却被项豪廷抢先一步压上身，手指蹭蹭于希顾的耳垂，又划过脸庞，顺着往下移到左胸，感受着于希顾越来越强烈的心跳。  
“心跳加速是由于肾上腺素升高，害怕或者紧张时都会出现，还有就是面对心上人的时候，”项豪廷把于希顾的睡衣扣子解开，掌心伸进去捻于希顾的乳头：“我说的对吗，小于老师？”  
虽然项豪廷在平时也会时不时喊这个十年前的称呼，但到了床上再喊怎么都变了味儿，于希顾禁不起逗，双手敛起衣襟转过身去：“不要闹了啦，我要睡了。”  
“睡前适当运动有助于快速入眠。”  
项豪廷三下五除二把于希顾的衣裤脱掉，手覆上了他的下体，缓缓揉搓，继续使坏：“小于老师，这里为什么会起来，好神奇哦。”  
跟项豪廷在一起这么久，于希顾在性事方面早就不似最初的害羞，也懂得主动索求或是取悦对方，但一旦项豪廷玩起花样，他永远也不知如何招架。  
就像现在，项豪廷的校服整整齐齐穿在身上，下身也只拉下了裤链，他却被剥个精光，腿缠在项豪廷腰间，难耐地想晃动身子，却被项豪廷钳住，不允许他自我满足。  
“你还没回答我，这样弄你舒服吗，小于老师？”项豪廷一手在他乳晕上打转，一手握着他的柱身轻轻撸动，拇指不经意蹭过顶端的小孔，引得对方一阵阵打颤。  
于希顾满脸涨红，握着项豪廷作恶的手，喘息着小声乞求：“嗯……你、你动一动啦……”  
“怎么动，我不会，你教我。”  
于希顾又羞又气，情欲却让他来不及思考太多，项豪廷刚一松手，他便搂着项豪廷的脖子挺动腰身，前端在校服上不停磨蹭，于希顾觉得有些痛，伸手去解项豪廷的校服扣子，想亲近肌肤，项豪廷却不让：“不穿校服要被扣分的。”  
于希顾拿他没办法，只好停下来休息，手伸进衣服里摸他的腹肌，然后去寻项豪廷的唇，项豪廷把他往怀里压，反客为主，腰下发力，狠劲顶他。于希顾受不住突如其来的凶猛，松开项豪廷的嘴唇大口呼吸：“等一下……还不行……不是那里……”  
项豪廷重又把他压进床铺，轻轻试探：“是这里吗，小于老师？”  
于希顾瞪着他，项豪廷满脸无辜：“怎么了，我是学生你是老师，我有不知道的地方你要告诉我啊。”  
“再……再往前点。”于希顾自暴自弃地开口，项豪廷目的达到，提起于希顾纤细的脚踝，找准他其实熟悉得很的敏感点不停顶撞。  
于希顾抓着身下的床单，意识在快感中逐渐模糊，他好像看见了十七岁的项豪廷，而自己身处于曾经那个窄小的房间，少年炙热的嘴唇游走于自己的手臂、肩头、脖颈，他想逃离，却被拉进怀里。  
“小于老师，帮我，我也会帮你。”  
于希顾不停摇着头，嗫喏着：“不行…不行……”  
项豪廷将他抱紧，伏在他肩头，毫不克制地喘息低吼，背部肌肉绷紧，交出了他的作业。  
“我好爱你，小于老师。”  
于希顾交错在现实和幻想中，这句爱语成了最后一根稻草，他带着哭腔呻吟，颤抖着射进了项豪廷手里。  
把校服和床单丢进洗衣机后，项豪廷快速回到床上，把于希顾搂进怀里亲了一口：“小于老师，我今天表现怎么样？”  
已经快睡着的于希顾嘟囔了句：“幼稚鬼。”迷迷糊糊地，他又落进了梦里，十七岁的项豪廷被阳光笼着，向他伸出了手。  
“小于老师。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这天之后，项豪廷再没找见过他的校服:)


End file.
